frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keymaster
The Keymaster is a 1995 American live-action animated film starring Edward Furlong, Rick Moranis, Frances McDormand, Hugh Jackman, William Shatner, and Rob Paulsen. The film was produced by Lightstorm Entertainment and released by Warner Bros. Pictures on November 23, 1995. The film was written for the screen by David Casci, based on a six-page pitch by writer Charles Pogue entitled "Library Days," presented to Casci by producer David Kirschner. The film was directed by Joe Dante (live action) and Don Bluth (animation), and produced by David Kirschner. Plot Pessimistic 13-year-old Dennis Sadberry lives life based on statistics and fears everything. His exasperated parents have tried multiple ways to build up the courage of their son, but to little success. Dennis is sent to buy a bag of nails for building a treehouse. However, Dennis gets caught in a harsh thunderstorm and takes shelter in a library. He meets Mr. Dicker, an eccentric librarian who insists that he is in need of a special book and gives him a library card, despite Dennis explaining he is only sheltering from the storm. Searching for a phone, Dennis finds a large rotunda painted with many famous literary characters. He slips on water dripping from his coat and falls over, knocking himself out. Dennis awakens to find the rotunda art melting, which washes over him and the library, turning them into illustrations. He is met by the Keymaster, the mythical Keeper of keys and Guardian of the Written Word. Dennis asks for directions to the exit so the Keymaster sends him through the fiction section toward the green neon exit sign. Along the way, Dennis befriends three anthropomorphic Natural satellite: Moon, a swashbuckling musketeers-like moon; Star, a sassy but caring fairy tale star; and Cloud, a fearful "Cloud" with a misshapen spine. The three agree to help Dennis if he checks them out using his new library card. Together, the quartet encounters classic-fictional characters. They meet Lancelot who turns into Mr. High, driving them to the open waters of the Land of Moon. However, the group is separated after Old Man attacks, following the whale's battle with Captain Nemo. Dennis and Adventure are picked up by the Hispaniola, captained by Captain Flint. The pirates go to Journey to the Center of the Earth, but find no treasure except for one gold coin, nearly causing a mutiny. Fantasy and Horror return and defeat the pirates. Flint attempts to convince Dennis to leave with him, but surrenders when Dennis threatens him with a sword. In the fantasy section, Dennis sees the exit sign on the top of a mountain. However, Adventure's bumbling awakens a dormant dragon. Dennis tries to fight the monster with a sword and shield, but the monster swallows him. Dennis finds books in the monster's stomach and uses a beanstalk from Jack and the Beanstalk to escape through the monster's mouth. He and the books climb the beanstalk to reach the exit. They enter a large dark room where the Keymaster awaits them. Dennis accuses the Keymaster of causing the horrors that he suffered, but the Keymaster reveals the journey was intended to make Dennis face his fears. Lancelot, Captain Nemo, Captain Flint, and the monster reappear in a magical twister and congratulate him. The Keymaster then swoops Dennis and the books into the twister, sending them back to the real world. Dennis awakens, finding Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror lying next to him as real books. Mr. Dicker finds him, and, even though the library policy only allows a person to check out two books at time, lets him check out all three books "just this once". Dennis returns home a braver child, sleeping in his new treehouse with his books. Cast Live-action * Edward Furlong as Dennis Sadberry: A young 10-year-old boy who seems to have a fear of everything and runs his life based on safety statistics. Furlong is the only actor in the film to portray his character in both live-action and animation. * Rick Moranis as Mr. Dicker: The unconventional librarian and caretaker of a seemingly abandoned library. * Fred Willard and Patricia Wettig as Adam and Jenna Sadberry: Dennis's supportive parents. Alan considers himself a bad father due to his continuous failed attempts to help Dennis get over his fears. Voice cast * Rick Moranis as the Keymaster: the Keeper of the Books and Guardian of the Written Word. He is implied to be Mr. Dicker's alternate form. * Hugh Jackman as Moon: A swashbuckling yellow moon resembling a stereotypical musketeers. * Meghan McCain as Star: A fairy-styled lavender fairy tale star. She can be opprobrious, aggressive, and hotheaded. * Rob Paulsen as Cloud: A turquoise cloud. Despite his name, he is quite the opposite of horrific. ** Rob Paulsen also provides the sound effects of the monster, Old Man, and the other creatures. * James Doohan as Lancelot: The mad scientist who turned into the horrific monster. * Michael Cerveris as Captain Nemo: An almost psychotic whale hunter who is out to kill the white whale Old Man. * Cheech Marin as Captain Flint: The ruthless usurper Captain of the Hispaniola. * Dana Carvey as Christoper Lamond: A slender and violent pirate on the Hispaniola. * Parker Stevenson as Howard Murphy: An obese and ugly pirate on the Hispaniola. * Pat Musick as The Witch: The tyrannical ruler of Gretel who appears in the Hansel and Gretel book in the dragon's stomach. The Pirates of the Hispaniola are voiced by Richard Erdman, Fernando Escandon, Dorian Harewood, and Robert Picardo. Category:Films